I Need You
by Roadd
Summary: Ciel meets Sebastian on Myspace..what?
1. Chapter 1

**MYSPACE**

First Name: Ciel

Last Name: Phantomhive

Email Address: CPboy(at)kuromail(dot)com

Password: *********

Confirm Password: *********

Birthday: June 7 1995 (Age 14) (His real birthday is December 14, but this is for the sake of the story)

Gender: Male

_AfFefr enduW_

Enter Security Code: affefr enduw

**Sign Up**

* * *

><p>First Name: Sebastian<p>

Last name: Michaelis

Email Address: SMcatlover(at)kuromail(dot)com

Password: ***************

Confirm Password: ***************

Birthday: January 12 1993 (Age 16)

Gender: Male

eGeir5 jerd2

Enter Security Code: egeir5 jerd2

**Sign Up**

* * *

><p>Boredom...boredom...I added every person that appeared on the screen. I most likely added a few rapists, but I could care less. I even succumbed to those idiotic trains, you know those websites where you add your page and people can add you and you can add them. I admit it. My friend list was slowly rising. I had made this account out of boredom, I wanted more internet friends, my social life was, well, it didn't exist. I don't mean to brag, but I was a rather good photographer, at least I thought so. My profile picture was even Halloween themed. I was all bloody. Pretty, bad ass, I must say. People carelessly commented on my pictures, telling me how attractive I was. I felt unstoppable. To boost my own ego, I joined millions of those site model websites, promising to take new pictures and be all artsy and creative, that's one promise I didn't keep. I was kicked out of most of them, I was pretty lazy, still am , always will be. This went on for a few months, I was pretty bored with MySpace by then, might have even deleted my account, but then, I received this message.<p>

* * *

><p>Feb. 16, 2010<p>

Sebastian Michaelis says

Are you emo or just awesome like that?..


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian Michaelis...hmm interesting name. Profile picture of cartoon characters eating each other, strange. Eh it can't hurt to answer it.

* * *

><p>To: Sebastian Michealis<p>

Date: Feb. 16, 2010

Well I'm not emo, so I must be awesome

* * *

><p>Hmm..that was a lame response. Oh well, this guy seems weird anyway. I wonder what he looks like. Of course he doesn't have any pictures of himself on his profile, what a loser. He's probably ugly.<p>

* * *

><p>From: Sebastian Michaelis<p>

Date: Feb. 16, 2010

Hell yeah you are!

* * *

><p>This guy...Well at least he thinks I'm cool. This is much better than the last person I talked to on here. He spoke Spanish and not ordinary Spanish, it was the equivalent of the people who talk in English lyke dis. It was pretty bad.<p>

* * *

><p>To: Sebastian Michaelis<p>

Date: Feb. 16, 2010

Why do you say this?

* * *

><p>I'm about 95% sure this conversation is going to go nowhere. I mean, I've never even heard of anybody with the name Sebastian. I wonder where this guy lives. What if he's a pedophile. Although his profile says he's 16. Hm..<p>

* * *

><p>From: Sebastian Michaelis<p>

Date: Feb. 16, 2010

Cause of how you are and your likes

* * *

><p>It's official this guy wants to get in my pants. What can I say I'd fuck myself too. I'm not conceited, just being a dick at the moment.<p>

* * *

><p>To: Sebastian Michaelis<p>

Date: Feb. 16, 2010

Well thank you :) You seem pretty cool too!

* * *

><p>Such lies. He's clearly a poser. His profile even says that he considers himself gothicemo. What a freak. He likes emo asian boys...I'm definitely not that. So we pretty much had a boring 2 day conversation and then we stopped talking. A couple months later after a certain event, I was back to being bored and decided to initiate the conversation this time.

* * *

><p>To: Sebastian Michaelis<p>

Date: Apr. 16, 2010

Yo dawg

* * *

><p>From: Sebastian Michaelis<p>

Date: Apr. 16, 2010

Aww that's so cute!

Hi Ciel!

* * *

><p>Wait...what? What's cute? I must have begaun to like this guy because I even gave him a nickname, but what that nickname was, isn't important. I won't bore you with every single message, but I'll fill you in on important details.<p>

* * *

><p>From: Sebastian Michaelis<p>

Date: Apr. 16, 2010

I'm six feet tall. How tall are you?

Where do you live by the way?

* * *

><p>DAMN, six feet!<p>

* * *

><p>To: Sebastian Michaelis<p>

Date: Apr. 16, 2010

I'm only like 5'3

Being short sucks!

And I live in Virginia

* * *

><p>From: Sebastian Michaelis<p>

Date: Apr. 16, 2010

THAT IS ADORBALE! That makes you even cuter!

That's really far! I can't ever hug you! :(

* * *

><p>Chill with your caps lock, bro! Although, it did give me a little self esteem boost, I'll never admit it! Nope, never will!<p>

* * *

><p>To: S M<p>

Date: Apr. 16, 2010

Psh, I'm not even close to being adorable!

NO! How far? Where do you live?

* * *

><p>From: S M<p>

Date: Apr. 16, 2010

Well I like you and think you're incredibly cute!

Arizona! :(

* * *

><p>Motherfucking Arizona! What the fuck have I gotten myself into?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I figured since this guy lived around 3000 miles away from me, it would be easier to just stop talking to him, so I wouldn't get too attached to him, but did I do that? No.

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 18, 2010

You make me feel special :)

Dang Arizona!

* * *

><p>I hate to admit it, but he did kind of make me feel special. Well, in the sense that he took time to get online to answer my messages.<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 18, 2010

Well you're sweet, cute, and brutal! It would be completely wrong to say you're not special, and you are, especially to me. :( Well make it fast cause soon I'll be moving to England forever. :,(

* * *

><p>Well...there goes that..England..<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 18, 2010

Aw, you're special to me too! :)

England? Why?

* * *

><p>So, although he didn't have any pictures of himself, he did have a picture of his eyes. They were quite mesmerizing. Captivating..<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 18, 2010

Aww, in what way?

I'm originally from there, so we're going back after I graduate.

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 18, 2010

I always look forward to talking to you each day, you're nice, AND you have the most amazing eyes ever! I would just stare at you awkwardly for like 30 minutes straight! :D Your are my special Sebby-chan!  
>And nooooo you can come live with me! D;<p>

* * *

><p>What am I saying! This guy, what is he doing to me! Why am I saying such things..I mean I like him and I haven't dated anyone for a while and my relationship with Ashe only lasted for 2 weeks and then he cheated on me with Beast...maybe having someone who actually likes me, will be good for me.<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 18, 2010

So do I! Awww!, You're making me like you a lot lot! And I'd be okay with the staring, I'd look back at you and get closer just be with you more. You're in my mind a lot and that distracts me  
>I wish I could! I'd be happier being close to you and seeing you everyday!<p>

* * *

><p>He says "aww" a lot...<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 18, 2010

I took a picture for you :)

Why must all the cool people live far away? :(

I just realized there's a time difference!

* * *

><p>I took a picture and wrote Sebby on my hand with heart. I was turning into a girly, girl in love. Shoot me, because I know you're judging me.<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 18, 2010

Thanks, I like the heart at the end

I would do something for you, but I don't have a camera

I wish I could hold you and stare into your beautiful eyes!

What's your cell phone number, maybe I can text you from my I-Pod Touch.

* * *

><p>My cell number? Bitch, you be trippin..Dear lord, did I actually just say that! Albeit my response, I still gave him my number...<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 19, 2010

I love making new friends (main reason i made this account...this is just a random account i made to meet new people)  
>And you're the only friend I've made so far but your amazing enough where i don't need anymore :]<br>I can be myself and you accept it and your messages make me sooo happy to know that someone cares enough about me to come and talk to me

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 19, 2010

Awww, you're so sweet! Well you're very welcome. I really enjoy talking with you.

You're making so happy! I think you would make me blush a loooot in person!

I wish I could that just to end up with you! :))

* * *

><p>This guy...I like him..is that bad?<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 20, 2010

:O Blush! That's adorable! :3

Sadly, I don't blush, or maybe I've just never been in a situation that would make me...

I think people get annoyed with me because I kinda crave attention, like my previous boyfriends they wanted to be all sexual and kiss and i just wanted to cuddle.

* * *

><p>Ha..previous boyfriends, who am I kidding, I've only had three. If only he knew, that he made me blush..<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 20, 2010

You almost made me right now.  
>I'd try, I think it would be a challenge and I like using my brain to figure stuff out.<p>

I don't think I'd ever want to be like that unless the other person would want it like that (probably because I've never been in a relationship). Like you, I'd just want to cuddle.

* * *

><p>I hate to admit it, but I feel like he would almost be perfect...meh probably not!<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 20, 2010

I wish I could see you blush that would be so cute!

I love hugging guys who smell nice and playing with their hair when its really soft or fluffy

Today is national marijuana day..haha

Oh my god, today was the worst day of my life..any other day that I deemed the worst has now been officially topped.. =/ Even though, its not even that big of a deal, I don't handle things well..ugh someone shoot me

* * *

><p>Hmm..Ashe's nickname was Fluffy...why was that day, so bad you ask? Maybe because I did the dumbest thing I could have done!<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 20, 2010

I'd be so embarrassed that I'd look away

I'm sorry if this is sudden and out of nowhere but I think I would fall in love with you. You do all the things that I like, say the best things, and have an awesome personality.  
>I've never done it and probably never will.<br>With a real gun?

* * *

><p>Woah, woah, woah, woah! You can't just throw something like that in the middle of the message like it's not important. I am Ciel Phantomhive, I cannot succumb to things such as love...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

My mind went blank. I didn't know what to say. How do I respond..Do I love him..? Everything is so confusing!

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 20, 2010

Aww that's so sweet and I think I would fall in love with you too :)  
>I have, but will never do it again<br>Yes, a real gun so I don't have to face the people at school even though I'm skipping tomorrow because all my friends are going on field trips and I cant face people alone..

* * *

><p>Did I really just say that?...<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 20, 2010

:)) Its driving me crazy that we can't be together so badly. I'm even pulling my hair in despair.  
>That's good.<br>I'm just happy that you're still here and alive so that I can be happy and talk to you.  
>Ditching is bad : |<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 20, 2010

I want to give you a big hug!

Yes, ditching is bad and I've never done it before, but I can't go to school without murdering someone (if only I hadn't promised my friend never to cut, I'd be slashing the shit out of wrists right now..oh wells)  
>Blah I'll stop talking about injuring people now :P<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah, I used to cut myself, what of it?<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 20, 2010

I'd probably turn all red. Then I'd just want to hold on forever.

(Wow, you shouldn't. I stopped easily because I got to lazy. Now I only do it to show someone I did it or if I'm really really mad.  
>Brutal!<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 20, 2010

Those are the best hugs, the ones where you never want to let go.

(I usually just did it out of boredom or when i was mad)  
>Skipping school is quite boring when you live 30 minutes away from the city..<br>I really just want to be in your arms right now :)

* * *

><p>Oh, fuck it! I like Sebastian, I'm not going to deny it any longer! Stop laughing!<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 20, 2010

And those are the ones I want to feel with you.

(Did you get hooked on to it?)  
>And I want you in them never letting go!<p>

* * *

><p>Ugh, internetlong distance relationships never work. I shouldn't have gotten myself into this...

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 20, 2010

That would be the best!  
>(Eh kinda not really, I wasn't addicted to it but I did do it a lot)<br>Sadly, we live really far away ;(  
>I played my first game of paintball today :D<br>It was intense and I didn't get hit at all, well one ricocheted off a tree and hit me, but that doesn't count  
>Have you ever played paintball?<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 21, 2010

Yes it would be!

You're younger than me and for some reason I really like that. (Not a pedophile!)

(I got addicted to the way it felt and some of the pain. That's how I later became a masochist and why I now like BDSM)  
>I know and it makes me sad and mad.<br>Never. I've always wanted to though. I just don't have many guy friends and the ones I do I don't get along with well. And I don't think girls want to play it.

* * *

><p>WOAH! Hold your horses, sir! BDSM? Like whips and bondage and leather?<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 21, 2010

(You can't be a pedophile because you're not that much older than me, at least I don't think you are :P)

Maybe one day I'll get to tackle you to the ground and hug you  
>I went with my friend and there were a lot of old people that had high-tech guns and it was scary<br>I would love to play paintball with you (and shoot you :D wahahaha)

* * *

><p>I don't even know why I'm showing you guys these messages..<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 21, 2010

I'm not. I think it's only one year.

Yeah, I'll be dreaming of that day. :))  
>(I would too, to get back at you for shooting me. (Aww the evil laugh, always cute))<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 21, 2010

My birthday is in June.

Sooner or later I will have a dream with you in it, it's inevitable ;P  
>No, I'd run and hide in a tree so you couldn't find me<br>And yes I've been working on my evil laugh :D

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 21, 2010

Which day?

I will too! I've only day dreamed of you in the morning as I woke up and kind of fell back to sleep but not fully while thinking of you. You were the first thing that came to my mind.  
>I'd run looking for you!<br>It's good!

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 21, 2010

June 7th, I'll be 15, I'm a youngin

What kind of daydreams eh? :3  
>But I'd be hidden like a ninja<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: Apr. 21, 2010

Aww you are. And your now registered in my calendar.

Nice ones. At first it was you and me walking in a park holding hands. Then we were under a tree sitting and cuddling. Later it was like meeting you for the first time and you tackling me.  
>Well I have super hearing since I'm so freaking blind that I have glasses that hurt everyone eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>You're probably bored of these dumb conversations, so let's do a little time skip, shall we.<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: May 10, 2010

Have you ever done anything sexual with a guy?

You should wear skinny jeans! :D

I used to wear like 4 belts at a time, back in my emo phase

Hmmm...whats your favorite song?

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Not really, have you?

NO!, and I never will! Too tight, and I find them kind of gay on guys. I really only wear baggy jeans.

That's pretty cool!

I can't decide between Zetsubou Billy, Alones, Koi No Mega Lover, and Filth in the Beauty. (All Japanese) Those are my tops.

I've been thinking a lot about you recently. I space out and just see your face and think about things that you've said and I'm starting to like you to an extent that I'd do almost anything just to be with you.

* * *

><p>Could I really have fallen in love with someone I've never met before? These feelings...are they real?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

To: SM

Date: May 10, 2010

Well, yeah

Aww, but you would probably be really attractive! ;)

I've been thinking a lot about you too, I'm just not that good at expressing my feelings

* * *

><p>I'm really not, I can't even explain to you the way I felt about him. I had very conflicting feelings, I knew deep down that it was pointless to harbor feelings for him, but you can't fight what the heart wants.<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: May 12, 2010

Like what?

Most likely not!

I love you

* * *

><p>I love you...those three words hold so much meaning<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: May 12, 2010

Um...a couple months after me and my last boyfriend broke up, I gave him a blow job...

Most guys who wear skinny jeans are hot, and I mean the ones that are kind of baggy, not the skin tight ones.

I love you too :)

* * *

><p>I said it...I actually feel relieved, my heart actually feels pretty full and happy.<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: May 13, 2010

Oh... =/

Well maybe I'll wear them just for you

You've made me soo happy!

* * *

><p>I'm glad that I could make at least one person happy. Everything seemed to be so perfect.<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: May 26, 2010

I love you. You're probably getting tired of hearing it from me.

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: May 26, 2010

No, I love hearing it :) I don't mind if you say it

* * *

><p>I really did love hearing it<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: May 26, 2010

But you're eventually gonna get sick of hearing it right?

* * *

><p>Silly boy..<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: May 27, 2010

NOPE :)

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: May 27, 2010

What if I said it a hundred times?

* * *

><p>One hundred, one thousand, one million..I'll never get tired of hearing it<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: May 27, 2010

I would become happier each time

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: May 27, 2010

Here's a hundred. I'll try and send one for every message after.  
>I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah, I cut out most of the other useless talking, because to me the only thing important in these messages, is the love we shared.<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: June 6, 2010

What's the first thing you notice in a guy?

If we could have kids, I wonder what they would look like, hehe

I did a bad thing yesterday, hope that you can forgive me:  
>When I was coming home on the bus, a guy came and sat next to me and started talking to me since some guys were creeping him out and we got to know each other. He mostly talked though, but I prefer that. So during I told him the time and he saw the picture of you (I have one of you as my iPod wallpaper) I told him that you were an old boyfriend because I thought he liked me and something could of happened there and it's a hugely rare occurrence. He was hilarious and went to my school and to like me that way and I thought something, I'm not sure. And at the end I found out that I'll probably never see him again.<br>So I hope you can forgive me and sorry for making it so long.

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: June 6, 2010

Hair, because I love playing with guy's hair and the then clothing choice.

Cute, hopefully! :D

It's completely fine, I'm not mad or anything. If you get a boyfriend or find someone, I'll understand :) (And awww I'm your wallpaper but which picture?)

* * *

><p>No...you can't have him, he's mine..<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: June 7, 2010

I have nice hair!

Okay but I probably won't. I always end up just being friends with everyone. I also don't go out in the public, I'm shy, and also not attractive.  
>(The one where you're laying down and you have you hand on your mouth and you look adorable and innocent.)<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: June 7, 2010

I bet you do :)

Don't say that, you have a wonderful personality

I want to put eyeliner on you, you'd be quite attractive

* * *

><p>Don't worry, he told me Happy Birthday, multiple times.<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: June 8, 2010

Aww thanks, you do too

I've worn eyeliner once, I don't know if I was attractive or not though..

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: June 14, 2010

Sebastian you are my soul mate

So I spent all of today watching Bleach :D Yay for anime!  
>OKAY, first of all ( sorry i must rant on to you about the things in bleach that make me mad or excite me, so feel free to skip this for I just need to release my feelings on this show v.v ) HOW DARE THEY KILL OFF ULQUIORRA! That is just immoral and wrong! He is amazing and beautiful and I want to marry him!...The nerve of some people..I would rather have had Ishida die..he's pretty useless with his stupid Quincy arrows and what not! Urgh, well at least I still have Byakuya and Ichimaru but Ichi's bad and eventually he will have to die unless they make him turn nice :D But that won't happen! Next WTF? You can't just all of sudden make Yammy the 0 Espada, and have Renji, Rukia, and Sado fight him, they're so weak, now a better choice for the 0 Espada would have been Nnoitra or Ulquiorra but of course it had to be the fat guy who can store reiatsu. Next, Where the hell is Kenpachi! He's obviously the strongest (and most deranged) of them all. He could probably kill Yammy and could have probably killed Ulquiorra (not that thats good :() quite quickly and then they could break out of Las Noches and get to helping the people fight Aizen. Lastly, I understand that the old guy is using his powers to keep Aizen, Tousen, and Ichi in the fire but can't he help a little bit..I mean Barra..(old guy Espada) clearly is WAYY stronger than Omaeda and that chick. I mean he had to cut her arm off for god's sake! OH speaking of that chick, wheres Yourichi and Urahara! I know they're probably coordinating the replica Karakura town but they should leave that to the bald guy and the kids and get their asses out there and fight! Also, if they are struggling to kill the Espada how do they expect to kill Aizen..My god I could strangle something right now.. :P<br>Sorry, for ranting on

* * *

><p>Bleach = My favorite anime ever!<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: June 14, 2010

You're mine too

Yay! (I love bleach soooooo much)  
>I KNOW! He was my favorite espada. He kind of is but he's been useful a few times. That did suck. Ulquiorra would of been perfect for 0 considering he had a second resureccion form. These are huge huge incredible spoilers so if you don't want to read it, there will be capital o's at the beginning and end so you can feel the excitement live. (Pt1) |||OOO okay so first the three do start fighting Yammy but Kenpachi eventually comes and fights him. And Byakuya does too. They fight over fighting against Yammy and it's freaking awesome. Later Yammy releases his resureccion and it's hell Pt2: Soifon eventually ends up releasing her bankai but it's huge and a waste of power. The first time she tries she fails and the second she has the help of the vizards. The big fat one helps and kill him using his own technique. OOOIII<br>His name is barragan and they are too weak. Pt2 ^ if you want to know what happens. I'm not really sure where they are. I think they end up arriving. I don't remember. I can vaguely remember yoruichi there.  
>And if you did read the spoilers, there's a lot more if you want to know. I've read the manga up to where they're fighting aizen.<br>And if you do know all that sorry for ranting on. Plus I'll put my fullest attention for anything that has to do with Bleach.

* * *

><p>If you've never seen Bleach, watch that shit!<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: June 21, 2010

Ciel Michaelis..hmm I approve, let's get married!

Let's play a game!

Have you ever killed something  
>Um, bugs, maybe a bird...<br>2. Have you ever masturbated in public?  
>No...<br>3. 2. Have you ever masturbated in private?  
>Haha, next question<br>4. Have you ever seen your parents have sex?  
>Sadly yes<br>5. Have you ever stolen something from a friend?  
>Hmm..most likey, but nothing important<br>6. Have you ever stolen something from a store?  
>Yup, some voice recorder thing<br>7. Would you rather, as a man, wake up to find you have grown non removable D cup breasts or that your testicles have disappeared?  
>Boobies<br>8. Would you rather pole dance buck naked in front of your grand parents, or have sex with your dad? (sorry this is quite disturbing)  
>Ummm..pole dance...<br>9. Would you rather spend life in prison or be executed?  
>Executed<br>10. Would you rather lick up someone else's vomit, or let someone pee in your mouth and swallow it?  
>I think have someone pee in my mouth because hopefully this person will be a heavy water drinker and it will just be water<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: June 21, 2010

Let's! RIGHT NOW!

Have you ever killed something  
>Bugs only (I think)<br>2. Have you ever masturbated in public?  
>I don't think so. Depends what you mean by public.<br>3. Have you ever masturbated in private?  
>Uhhh yessssss...(uncomfortable) Come on I'm a guy. What do you expect?<br>4. Have you ever seen your parents have sex?  
>Why'd you have to bring that up? (stupid mean question) ((yes)) X{<br>5. Have you ever stolen something from a friend?  
>Yes but it was his fault, he started it. He stole my gameboy games.<br>6. Have you ever stolen something from a store?  
>Yeah, yu-gi-oh cards and chicken at walmart but I was more of an accomplice. Later I took 1 card.<br>7. Would you rather, as a man, wake up to find you have grown non removable D cup breasts or that your testicles have disappeared?  
>Definitely breasts! Without my hanging buddies I wouldn't be considered a man. And from what I've seen they're fun to play with.<br>8. Would you rather pole dance buck naked in front of your grand parents, or have sex with your dad?  
>Neither<br>9. Would you rather spend life in prison or be executed?  
>Spend life unless I become someones butt buddy<br>10. Would you rather lick up someone else's vomit, or let someone pee in your mouth and swallow it?  
>Pee one. And like you hopefully a heavy water drinker.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm kind of like a dog, I'll do anything, if I gain something from it...<p>

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: June 22, 2010

Come to me! :(

Hmm..interesting answers :P

Ohhh, can I ride you? ;)

Ugh, where have you been all my life?

* * *

><p>Ha..ride, sexual innuendos. I don't have a lot of comments anymore, I can just tell you that I was really happy, really, really happy.<p>

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: June 22, 2010

I wish I could, with all my heart!

Why, yes, yes you may! ;)

Waiting for the perfect man to appear. I think I've finally found him and he's so beautiful and just amazing. :)

* * *

><p>To: SM<p>

Date: June 23, 2010

*sigh * :(

YESSSS

Ohhh my, I must meet this man he sounds pretty cool :)

* * *

><p>From: SM<p>

Date: June 23, 2010

* * *

><p>Well all you have to do is get up, walk to a mirror, and there he is right in front of you.<p>

My heart..


End file.
